Amour Noir
by Kathrina Halloween
Summary: "¿Malfoy enamorado? No puede ser… eso es imposible… y mucho menos de una Gryffindor. Aunque no siempre los buenos son tan buenos y los malos son tan malos. Una historia de amor, dolor y lucha. Una historia de pasión, un amor del que ellos intentan huir pero no pueden, les es físicamente imposible." AVISO no es un Dramione.
1. El alumno más aventajado

"¿Malfoy enamorado? No puede ser… eso es imposible… y mucho menos de una Gryffindor. Aunque no siempre los buenos son tan buenos y los malos son tan malos. Una historia de amor, dolor y lucha. Una historia de pasión, un amor del que ellos intentan huir pero no pueden, les es físicamente imposible." AVISO no es un Dramione.

Esta historia la escribí hace ya algún tiempo. Siempre me gustó la idea del amor prohibido y todas esas cosas aunque procuro darle un toque de humor por que no me agrada la pastosidad. Espero que les guste y, por favor, comenten. Las críticas buenas me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo y las malas me ayudan a mejorar. Muchas gracias.

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling menos Sonia Lullaby y alguno que puede que me invente. El personaje principal, Sonia, tiene ascendencia Banshee, concretamente su abuela. Les he querido dar otra forma a esas hadas que lloran cuando alguien va a morir. Para mi, su rostro es hermoso y pálido, sus ojos casi blancos y poseen dobles colmillos. Son muy altas, tienen el cabello negro, liso y largo y tienen un don para el canto. Aquí no son espíritus malos y vengativos, solo son hadas… diferentes. Esta historia empieza en el cuarto curso, cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Que lo disfruten.

"No estaba siendo exactamente un buen día y, conforme iba avanzando, iba siendo peor, mucho peor. Desde que me había levantado sabía que no iba a ser un buen día y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que me hubiera tropezado con las zapatillas y me hubiera caído al suelo. Tampoco tenía nada que ver el hecho de que se me hubiera acabado el agua caliente estando toda enjabonada y haya tenido que acabar de ducharme con agua fría. Tampoco teníamos que añadir que hacía un día de mil demonios. Esas cosas eran normales en mi existencia.

Tremendamente normales.

Lo que no era normal era que el examen de Transformaciones me hubiera salido fatal, que la poción del día había cogido un tono verde moco desagradable en vez del naranja calabaza, propiciando que Snape me dedicara una de esas caras de resignación que me ponían histérica, o que no consiga hacer correctamente el hechizo Aguamenti.

Estoy muy enfadada, y muy estresada también.

Por desgracia, cuando me sale un día torcido las cosas malas vienen unas detrás de otras, lo que quiere decir que la cosa no acabara aquí. Seguramente me tropezaré y me caeré escaleras abajo, se me caerá una gárgola encima o Peeves la tomará conmigo y me perseguirá por todo el colegio tirándome cosas desagradables. Como mocos o cosas así.

Voy andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con bastante velocidad, por cierto. Estoy cabreada, muy cabreada. De repente observo que vienen hacia mi los cuatro graciosos de turno.

Malfoy con Grabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, justo las cuatro personas que más me apetecía ver, por si el día no había resultado lo suficientemente interesante. Solo faltaba que mi abuela, que era una Banshee, apareciera en estos momentos, en toda su gloriosa altura, y se dedicara a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Eso al menos tendría algo de gracia, sobre todo si se las echaba a los cuatro mendrugos que venían hacia mi en estos momentos.

Por desgracia, no he pasado desapercibida como en un momento era mi intención. No, hoy no podía pasar desapercibida. No, hoy tienen que verme como si hubieran leído el olor a Leona herida y tuvieran que atacarla porque sería la única oportunidad que tendrían de salir victoriosos.

_ Pero ¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¿Nuevo peinado, Noir? _pregunta Parkinson, tan agradable como una serpiente de cascabel.

Y es que mi pelo se había alisado debido a mi creciente mala leche. Cuando me enfado se me lisa el pelo y cuando me alegro se me riza, cosa de tener sangre Banshee, supongo.

Mi mirada no puede quedarse fija en ella porque podría vomitar del asco, es un reflejo que tengo, de manera que centro mi mirada, no sin creciente agonía, al cabecilla de la banda, Malfoy. Sus ojos grises lo dicen todo. Está disfrutando de la perorata que me está soltando Parkinson sobre las nulas utilidades que tendría mi cabello si me lo arrancara de la cabeza.

_ Por lo menos no parece un mocho mohoso _digo con suavidad, con toda la diplomacia que he logrado reunir dentro de mi ser.

_ Vaya, la Leona saca las uñas _dice Malfoy mientras forma una sonrisa petulante en su rostro de gilipollas.

Se podía haber inventado un comentario más original. Es como si yo ahora le dijera que con ese pelo platino, sus ojos grises, su pálida piel y ese rictus en la cara me recuerda horrores a una serpiente pitón albina.

El estúpido pone los ojos como platos cuando hago el comentario que acabo de pensar en voz alta. Cosas que también suelen pasarme a menudo. Solo que, en esta ocasión, me compensa, porque los muy idiotas se han quedado pasmados. Bien, eso me da tiempo a llevar a cabo una estrategia de huida. Me doy la vuelta con toda la soltura de mi glorioso cuerpo y sigo mi camino por el pasillo sin dejar de andar con fuerza. Ahora seguro que me meto el ostión del siglo… a pues no. Mejor. Parece que mi suerte empieza a cambiar.

Retiro lo dicho, McGonagall se acerca a mí a grandes zancadas por el pasillo y no trae cara de buenos amigos. Hago un repaso mental de las trastadas que he podido hacer en los últimos días para que la profesora me eche la bronca. Lo raro es que no encuentro ninguna.

Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa.

_ Señorita Noir, la estaba buscando _dice la profesora mientras para sus pasos delante de mí y se estira del todo, adoptando una posición altiva y desafiante.

Me va a echar la bronca, pondría mi mano dentro de la boca de un Dragón por ello.

Seguramente tendré el pelo liso durante todo el curso. ¡Mierda! ¡Estamos a Noviembre! Le dedico una mirada de resignación a la profesora que ha comenzado a hablarme y yo estoy pasando olímpicamente de ella. Sonia, concéntrate.

_ Debido al extraño descenso de sus notas de Pociones últimamente, el profesor Snape y yo hemos acordado que el alumno más aventajado en esta materia te de clases de repaso particulares, dos tardes a la semana _dice, más seria que una estatua de sal.

Esta mujer me impresiona por momentos. Sus palabras dicen "ayuda" pero el tono de su voz dice "Castigo", me pregunto cómo consigue hacer eso. La noticia me alegra bastante, porque últimamente he tenido bastantes problemas en pociones así que, si me ayuda Hermione, que seguro que es ella el alumno más aventajado, mejoraré en un tiempo record. Sin contar que es una de mis mejores amigos. Mi suerte está empezando a cambiar y eso me anima mucho. Ya puedo notar mi pelo rizarse de nuevo.

_ Empieza esta tarde. A las cinco en la clase de Pociones, el señor Malfoy la estará esperando _dice, casi sin respirar, antes de darse media vuelta sobre sus talones y salir pitando, dejándome más tiesa que el palo de una escoba.

_ ¿Qué? _le pregunto en un susurro al silencio y la soledad que acaban de engullirme.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Está usted loca, señora! Es lo que quiero gritar, pero mi garganta no puede emitir sonido alguno. Mis cuerdas vocales están paralizadas del shock. ¿Cómo que Malfoy me va a dar clases? ¿Cómo que Malfoy es el alumno más aventajado en Pociones? Maldito Snape y maldita McGonagall. ¡Malditos todos ellos! Mierda, mi pelo esta tan liso que parece una plancha de madera. Joder, tengo que calmarme… tengo que calmarme… ¿Pero cómo voy a relajarme si me va a dar clases Malfoy?

Por lo menos no tenía pensado hacer nada.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Sonia! _me llama George.

Buf, por lo menos me reiré un poco. Los gemelos me rodean, George a mi izquierda y Fred a mi derecha. Como adoro a estos chicos.

_ ¿Te vienes esta tarde a ver si podemos coger algo prestado del despacho de Filch? _quiere saber Fred.

¡Si! Oh, por el amor de Merlín, algo bueno en este día de mierda. Oh, no, espera…tengo clase con el gilipollas de Malfoy.

_ No puedo _digo con amargura y con un tono negro en la voz.

Ha sonado tan mal que los gemelos han retrocedido un tanto, asustados.

_ Bueno, pues te vemos en la cena _dice George mientras se despiden de mi con la mano y se alejan a toda velocidad.

Como deseo que se acabe este día de una vez por todas.

Son las cinco en punto y… ¿a que no adivinas donde estoy? ¡Exacto! Estoy en la puerta de la clase de Pociones esperando al capullo de turno. Que sé que no está dentro porque ya me he asomado a comprobarlo. Por favor que llegue ya, que no alargue más el sufrimiento que estoy padeciendo. Cuando antes venga y demos la clase antes podré volver a la sala común de Gryffindor a seguir con la pila de deberes que todavía me quedan por hacer.

No si, ya te he dicho yo que este día era una severa y olorosa mierda. Pero con toditas las letras de la dichosa palabra.

No obstante, el destino no está a mi favor.

Cinco minutos tarde. Me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa.

Diez minutos tarde. Vale, me estoy poniendo MUY nerviosa.

Para tranquilizarme he vuelto a conectar el MP3, que no me he descolgado de las orejas, y empiezo a moverme un tanto al ritmo de la canción. Me encanta la música, estoy absolutamente enamorada de ella y llevo asistiendo a las clases de canto del profesor Flitwick desde que en primer curso me pillara cantando a pleno pulmón por los pasillos y me obligara a asistir alegando que "Tenía una voz tan hermosa que sería un delito muy grabe echarla a perder" palabras textuales. Otra cosa que le debo a mi sangre Banshee.

Un cuarto de hora tarde. Vale, me están empezando a salir instintos asesinos.

Quiero matar a ese mendrugo… quiero,,, matarlo.

En esas estoy, pensando en el hechizo que pueda usar para destriparlo, cuando veo aparecer su pelo platino por la esquina del pasillo. No me lo puedo creer, el Rey se digna a venir. Oh, joder, quiero destriparlo. Se dirige a mí con esa mueca en la cara mezcla de vanidad y asco que tanto odio y aborrezco. Cuando llega a mi altura me dice algo, probablemente algo grosero, que no oigo porque tengo los cascos puestos. Algo bueno, gracias. En esas que me los quita de golpe, de un rápido movimiento, haciéndome un daño de mil demonios. No hay cosa en el mundo que más odie que eso. Mi pelo se está volviendo a alisar. En clase de Encantamientos había conseguido calmarme un poco y que mi pelo volviera a ondularse, como era su estado natural, pero me estoy volviendo a cabrear.

_ ¿Qué haces, imbécil? _quiero saber, quizá más alto de lo normal, mientras pongo una cara de odio profundo y me masajeo mis pobres conductos auditivos.

_ Un poco de respeto para el profesor _dice, arrastrando las palabras.

Condenada serpiente.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _pregunto con peligrosa suavidad.

_ Hago esto porque esa estúpida de McGonagall me obliga, nada más. Así que apréndete rápido la lección para que esto pueda acabar cuanto antes _me dice con desagrado entrando en el aula después de chocarse conmigo a propósito.

Saldré de esta clase con el pelo liso tacha y con Malfoy en un tarro.__La idea me hace gracia así que entro en clase con una sonrisa de mala en la cara que el odioso Rey hace que desaparezca de inmediato al hacer un comentario jocoso sobre que parezco un sapo que diseccionó de pequeño. Pero que gracioso es este niño.

Me siento delante de él con cara de resignación y saco el libro de pociones. Empezamos con la lección. Para mi absoluta sorpresa Malfoy empieza a explicarme las cosas con suavidad y despacio. Bastante claro y conciso. Me da algunos consejos sobre cómo elegir los ingredientes. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos para estar seguro de que le presto atención.__Y le presto atención pero mi mente se va unos segundos y empiezo a pensar cosas como que ese chico es guapo. Joder, es que es guapo. Tiene unos ojos grises que son una pasada y su pelo está perfectamente peinado y tiene un color tan parecido a la plata que parece estar hecho de la misma. Hasta su pelo tiene más dinero que yo, maldita sea. E incluso su cara es hermosa siempre y cuando no ponga esa cara de asco que tiene permanentemente, como si tuviera colgada de la nariz una olorosa mierda.

_ ¿Te estas enterando? _quiere saber, poniendo de nuevo dicha cara, cuando nota que me estoy yendo.

_ Que corte el Jengibre en trozos muy pequeños o no se cocerá bien _contesto.

Parecerá que no pero tengo un cierto talento para irme con mi música a otra parte y seguir prestando atención a la conversación que estoy teniendo con alguien. Malfoy parece impresionado, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. Luego sonríe con petulancia. Esto no me gusta, me huele a futuro insulto por su parte.

_ Pensaba que los mestizos tenían problemas mentales, por eso de la mezcla sangre y todo eso _observa con arrogancia.

_ Te refieres a cuando se casan dos primos. Al parecerse tanto la sangre entre ellos puede causar problemas en el feto, como falta de atención _contraataco, se que en su familia hay más de un par de matrimonios entre primos, para asegurar que la sangre sea limpia y todas esas tonterías.

La cara de asco que pone me dice que he acertado con mi contestación, bien. Que no piense que por que sea mi profesor y tengo que aguantarle me voy a callar las contestaciones a sus insultos, ni mucho menos. Sigue dándome la lección, bien. Lo increíble es que me esta gustando la manera en la que me lo esta explicando. Al final va a resultar que si es el alumno más aventajado, parece que todo esto no le viene de nuevo. Aunque también hay que destacar que vivo con una familia muggle y una Banshee haciendo turnos, así que no suelo tener idea de estas cosas antes de que me las expliquen. Mi abuela, aunque muy protectora y cariñosa a su manera, no me explica este tipo de cosas. Tampoco es que se vea un libro de pociones en las tiendas muggles y Tina y Gregory, mis padres de acogida, aunque saben que soy bruja no sabrían como explicarme este tipo de cosas así que procuro no meterles en semejantes berenjenales.

_ ¿Me puedes explicar porque tu pelo se lisa a placer? _quiere saber, de repente.

Miro hacia mis cabellos con curiosidad, como me estoy calmando están volviendo a ser ondulados.

_ Cuando me enfado se me lisan _contesto con seguridad.

¿Para qué guardárselo? Es una tontería.

_ Ya sabía yo que eras rara _me contesta, arrugando la nariz.

Ahí está otra vez la mueca de "oliendo a mierda".

_ Hablo el normal _contestó con arrogancia.

_ ¿Tengo algo de raro? _quiere saber con las cejas levantadas.

Por momentos se apodera de mi una extraña necesidad de depilárselas. Aunque son tan rubias que casi no se notaría la diferencia.

_ Todo el mundo sabe que te tiras a Parkinson, eso no es de ser muy normal _observo con tranquilidad.

_ ¿Por qué? La chica no esta mal, es buena en la cama y es una Slythering, tampoco hay más donde elegir y, para un polvo semanal no voy a buscar más allá teniéndolo en la mano _observa, recostándose en la silla con elegancia.

No lleva el jersey puesto de manera que lo tengo enfrente de mi con la camiseta que se le medio abre y la corbata a franjas verdes y plateadas. Y un impulso por arrancarle la camisa se adueña de mí, pero yo soy más fuerte que mis impulsos de salidorra, por suerte.

_ Que hermoso _contesto con sorna.

_ Tú has preguntado, ahora no te quejes _observa con una sonrisa de malo.

_ Tienes razón, la próxima vez me abstendré de hacer comentarios que puedan llevar a una contestación desagradable _digo poniendo cara de asco.

No me puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos. ¿Se está riendo? Se está riendo. Mira tú por donde, y es una sonrisa hermosa que lo hace aún más guapo de lo que ya es. ¿Pero qué coño estoy pensando? Vale, me concentro de nuevo en la lección, aunque me está siendo difícil, por lo menos lo intento. Se ríe un rato más y luego vuelve a explicarme.

_ ¿Estas segura de que te has enterado? _quiere saber cuándo salimos del aula.

_ Estoy completamente segura _le contesto poniéndome los cascos de nuevo.

Le hago una señal con la cabeza a modo de despedida y me voy en dirección contraria, hacia Gryffindor. Aún me quedan un montón de deberes por hacer y se me ha hecho tarde.

_ ¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde? _quiere saber Harry en cuanto me ve entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

_ He tenido que hacer unas cosas _me zafo.

Harry me mira fijamente, con esos preciosos ojos verdes, y yo me muero por dentro. Por qué me parecen los ojos más bonitos que hay en esta vida, y en la siguiente, y he estado pensando durante casi una hora que Draco Malfoy era guapo. Me siento como una mierda.

Llevo demasiado tiempo enamorada de Harry, tanto y en un silencio tan absoluto que ahora me duele, pero hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reponerme.

Y no cuela, ya sabía yo que no iba a colar.

_ ¿Qué clase de cosas? _quiere saber.

Como no va a querer saber, si es mi mejor amigo.

_ La profesora McGonagall me ha puesto un profesor para pociones _cuento acercándome a la mesa en la que esta sentado con Ron y Hermione, haciendo el capazo de deberes que tenemos.

_ ¿Qué profesor? A lo mejor le pido que me de clases a mi también _dice Ron con entusiasmo.

Me giro a mirarle, mi cara lo dice absolutamente todo.

_ Malfoy _contesto.

Ron se ha puesto pálido.

_ Prefiero suspender _susurra.

Mira tú, hemos tenido la misma revelación.

_ ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? _quiere saber Ginny quien se ha enterado de la conversación.

No es algo que me importe demasiado, adoro a esa chica y también a Luna, aunque no esté presente en estos mismos momentos.

_ Hasta que recupere las notas _digo con cansancio.

_ Pues tus notas son bastante altas _se percata del pastel mi querida Hermione.

_ Lo se, lo se _contesto con abatimiento.

Estoy cansada así que me despido de ellos y me voy a la cama. Cuando estoy tumbada, mirando al techo no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo será la próxima clase.

Hoy es un día peor si cabe. Malfoy esta enfadado y lo esta pagando conmigo el muy cretino. El genial profesor que explicaba las cosas con suavidad y despacio se ha convertido en una versión desagradable de Snape si es que eso era meramente posible. Estoy a punto de darle un puñetazo o lanzarle una maldición imperdonable, dependiendo lo que sea más rápido. El puñetazo, seguro.

_ ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! _me chilla.

_ Como me vuelvas a chillar te pegare tal sopapo que no te reconocerá ni la madre que te parió _le advierto con delicadeza.

Demasiada delicadeza. Pero nota que me estoy enfadando de verdad, más que nada porque mi pelo ahora está completamente liso, no se me puede alisar más. No se me puede enfadar más.

Malfoy, que había estado de pie con las manos apoyadas encima de la mesa, está sentado ahora. Se ha arremangado y se ha quitado la corbata. Esta tan enfadado que hasta tiene calor. Suspira, tirando el aire con lentitud, como intentándose calmar.

_ Tengo que admitir que eres valiente _observa, mirándome con esos ojos grises de reojo.

_ Soy una Gryffindor _observó yo.

Ahora se ríe. Me encanta esa sonrisa, le hace muy guapo y no sé por qué estoy pensando estas cosas, joder. Parece que se calma un tanto. Ahora me mira con intensidad, lo que hace que me ponga nerviosa y, no sé por qué, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Es como si él quisiera comerme aquí mismo y yo lo sepa. Trago con dificultad y hago como que no me afecta. Ya, sí, claro.

_ No me gusta darte clase _dice de repente, con un extraño tono de ira.

_ ¿Y eso a que viene? _exijo saber.

_ No me gusta mezclarme con traidores a la sangre _me contesta.

_ ¿Traidores a la sangre? Soy hija de magos ¿Qué traidores a la sangre? _no entiendo sus palabras para nada.

_ Pero te relacionas con sangre sucia _me contesta dándole un tono desagradable a sus palabras.

_ Prefiero relacionarme con gente que tiene respeto por los demás que con gente que se cree que es alguien y en realidad no es nadie _contesto con desagrado.

_ ¿Me estas intentando decir algo? _quiere saber volviéndose a levantar.

Yo también me levanto y, aunque él me saca así como una cabeza, como está apoyado encima de la mesa puedo ponerme a su altura.

_ Eres la serpiente más desagradable y repugnante que ha pisado la faz de esta tierra _escupo con seguridad.

Luego cojo mis cosas y salgo de allí con la cabeza bien alta. No se por que pero, a medida que me voy alejando, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. No me gusta decirle esas cosas a nadie y menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba conociendo a un Malfoy muy distinto del que conocía. Sentía como si hubiera perdido una oportunidad de oro. Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loca por momentos.

Por suerte hoy hemos podido salir a Hogsmeade. No me apetecía nada quedarme en el castillo todo el sábado, así que es toda una suerte. Estoy paseando yo sola por los alrededores. La nieve lo ha cubierto todo, hace una hermosa estampa. Llevo mis pantalones negros, mi chaqueta del mismo color y mi sobrero, bufanda y guantes a conjunto. Mi pelo ha vuelto a ser rizado y los mechones me acarician con suavidad, mecidos por el viento. Oigo que alguien se me acerca, seguramente será Neville, alguno de los gemelos, o Harry con Ron y Hermione. Me giro en esa dirección con una sonrisa que se me borra de inmediato al reconocer a la persona que se acerca a mí.

_ Malfoy ¿Qué quieres? _quiero saber con voz peligrosa.

Se queda a mi altura pero no contesta a mi pregunta.

_ Que sorpresa, tus guarda espaldas no están a tu alrededor _observo con sorna.

Malfoy me esta mirando de una manera rara, de una manera muy rara.

_ Me ha dicho McGonagall que ya no hace falta que te de clases _dice con un tono extraño en la voz.

Seria tristeza si creyera que eso es mínimamente posible.

_ Si, he aprobado el examen de Transformaciones y he conseguido convencerla de que ha sido una mala racha _digo con seguridad, alejándome de él.

_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso? _exige saber, haciendo que me detenga.

Me vuelvo hacia él con extrañeza.

_ Por que era lo que querías ¿no? Dijiste que no querías darme clase, por que soy traidora a la sangre. Ahora ya no te relacionaras con ese tipo de gente _contesto con desagrado.

De repente me coge con fuerza de los hombros y me mira con intensidad. ¿Qué pretende hacer? Me intento zafar de su contacto pero, como el suelo esta nevado, provoco que los dos nos vallamos al suelo, Malfoy encima de mi. Me quedo estática, sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos y la repentina situación y ese color y profundidad grises no me dejan reaccionar. Pienso que sería mejor darle una patada, si, una patada en los innombrables y así se alejara de mi para siempre. Me doy cuenta de que Malfoy acorta la distancia que nos separa ¿Qué pretende…? Las palabras se agolpan en mi cerebro cuando sus labios, que están fríos, rozan los míos con suavidad, para, luego, profundizar un poco más en el beso. De repente siento una lengua en mis labios que pide permiso para entrar y, sin darme cuenta, estoy abriendo los labios y enredando mi lengua en esa otra lengua que me acaricia con majestuosidad. Por los cielos, es el beso más increíble que me hayan dado en la vida y me han dado unos cuantos. Pero ninguno como ese. Ese sabor, era el sabor mismo de la gloria. Empiezo a gemir sin darme cuenta, por que me esta gustando demasiado. En eso que oímos unas voces que me llaman. Son Harry, Ron y Hermione. Malfoy se aparta de mi con suavidad, mirando hacia el camino. Puedo ver su cuello pálido y su nuez de Adán. Por un momento me abarca el deseo de besarla, de lamerla, de hacerle un chupeton morado justo ahí para que Parkinson lo vea y se ponga celosa. A lo mejor consigo darle forma de león, para joder más. Malfoy, asustado por que nos pillen en esas pintas, se levanta del suelo y me levanta a mi con él. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro en silencio. Demasiado impactados con lo que acaba de pasar como para hablar. Luego dirige su mirada hacia mis amigos que acaban de hacer su aparición, se da la vuelta, y desaparece.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo? _quiere saber Hermione al darse cuenta de que Draco iba solo.

_ No, nada.


	2. Loca perdida

Este es el segundo capítulo. Intentare subir uno a la semana, espero poder cumplirlo ^^U.

En el capítulo anterior hubo varias erratas que no vi cuando corregí, pido mil perdones. A mi particularmente me dan mucha rabia esas cosas.

Como siempre solo Sonia Noir es mi personaje, y cabe la posibilidad de que me invente otro por ahí entremedias. Los que conozcas son de JK Rowling, claramente.

Que lo disfruten.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"_ ¿A eso lo llamas nada? _quiere saber Hermione con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

Y es que, claramente, lo que acababa de pasar con Malfoy no se le podía llamar exactamente "nada" ¿verdad?

Estamos en Las Tres Escobas, nos hemos quedado solas un momento, cosa que he aprovechado para contarle lo que acababa de pasar. No en vano es una de mis mejores amigas.

_ Si se lo cuento a Harry y a Ron…

_ No sigas, pondrán el grito en el cielo e intentaran despellejarte por no despellejarlo tú a él primero _dice, cortando mi frase.

Aunque, realmente, no sabía cómo terminarla. Suspiro, estoy muy confusa. Levanto la vista y veo a Hermione exactamente igual de confusa que yo. Me alegro de no ser la única.

_ ¿Por qué crees que lo habrá echo? _quiero saber.

Hermione me mira de forma extraña y encoje un poco los hombros.

_ Pudiera ser una trampa, ya sabes, una jugarreta… por otro lado, puede que le gustes _comenta, luego da un largo trago a su hidromiel.

_ ¿Estás de coña?

No puede contestarme por que aparecen Harry y Ron de la nada.

_ ¿Qué coña? _quiere saber Harry mientras se sienta a mi lado con una cerveza de mantequilla.

_ Estábamos hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos, discutimos quien saldrá seleccionado de Hogwarts _dice Hermione, más rápida que un rayo.

Yo me he quedado sin palabras porque Harry me ha asustado, saliendo de la nada como lo ha hecho. Lo miro y él me mira con sus ojos verdes, que son preciosos y brillantes.

Y yo vuelvo a sentirme como si fuera una mierda y no puedo evitar llevarme los dedos a los labios y acariciármelos. Todavía puedo sentir los labios de Malfoy. En un momento me invade el impulso de matarlo en cuanto lo vea por los pasillos. Lo dejare calvo para que no le parezca atractivo a nadie… le cortaré los huevos para que no se reproduzca… le pondré filtro de los muertos en la bebida para que se quede dormido toda la vida y me deje tranquila. A raíz de eso, recuerdo que fue Malfoy quien me enseñó la poción y su antídoto, cosa que saldrá seguramente en el siguiente examen de pociones. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

_ ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿tienes frío? _quiere saber Harry.

Realmente no. Realmente me ha invadido un extraño calor por todo el cuerpo que hace que se me pongan rojas las mejillas.

_ No, estoy entrando en calor _le digo mientras formo una sonrisa algo forzada.

Hermione no aparta la mirada de mí.

_ Pues yo creo que quien saldrá seleccionado será Cedric Diggory, estoy seguro de eso _dice Ron, ufano.

_ ¿Y eso? _quiere saber Harry.

_ No se, llámalo intuición _sonríe Ron.

_ Intuición… No tendrá nada que ver el hecho de que hayas apostado con Fred y George ¿verdad? _quiere saber Hermione dedicándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

_ Si, bueno, eso también.

Ellos se ríen del comentario pero yo me he quedado empanada porque acabo de ver por la ventana pasar a Malfoy con Grabbe y Goyle. Por mi cuerpo a recorrido una sensación extraña, algo parecido a la expectación mezclado con la añoranza. Mi pelo se riza.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Voy andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras leo un libro. Es algo que suelo hacer a menudo y debido a esto me he llevado más de un porrazo y me he comido más de una estatua, alguna armadura, también varias paredes y a gente. Pero es algo tan usual en mí que ya nadie se preocupa cuando me estampo contra algo. Simplemente siguen su camino y yo el mío.

La verdad es que necesitaba salir un poco del Gran Comedor. Desde que llegaron los de Beauxbatons y los de Durmstrang y pusieron el Cáliz de Fuego la gente está muy pesada. Todos se han puesto a su alrededor como alimañas para ver quien mete su nombre dentro. Yo he estado un rato con Hermione, repasando cosas y cambiando opiniones para preparar nuestros exámenes. No creo que estudie con nadie mejor que con Hermione, aunque muchas veces saquemos de sus casillas a Parvati y a Lavender, las chicas que comparten habitación con nosotras. Pero eso me importa bien poco. A demás, a ellas les doy un poco de miedo por mi ascendencia Banshee. Pff ¿miedo? ¿Yo? Las que me dan miedo son ellas a mi, siempre hablando de que chicos son los más guapos, intentando leerme el futuro (con desastroso final siempre, por cierto) y parloteando sobre lo hermosos que son los unicornios. ¿Para que un unicornio? Mejor un Dragón, son feroces, escupen fuego, son resistentes a muchos encantamientos y pueden volar.¿ Para que quiero desaparecer entre la maleza con un unicornio si puedo volar?, bah.

Cada vez que le digo estas cosas a Harry se descojona vivo, dice que tengo una extraña forma de ver las cosas, aunque no entiendo muy bien que quiere decir eso. Hasta llegó a decirme una vez que me ve más entre chicos que entre chicas. Será porque me paso gran parte del tiempo con él y Ron, o ayudando a Neville con los estudios. O cuando George y Fred vienen a buscarme para hacer alguna travesura (y el pertinente castigo, por supuesto) ¿Querría decir que no le parezco femenina?

Quizá no le parezco atractiva por ese tipo de cosas. Bien sabe Merlín que lo he visto más de una vez baboseando cuando ha visto pasar a Cho Chang, y también sabe que en más de una de esas ocasiones he querido destriparla. Pero sé que es una buena chica… y también sé que sale con Cedric Diggory, así que tampoco hay nada que temer ¿no es así?

Voy andando muy cerca de la pared, una malsana manía que he tenido desde que era pequeña. Empezó porque si estoy más cerca de la pared es más fácil apoyarme en ella cada vez que me tropiezo, cosa que suele pasarme hasta con la línea de un lápiz. De repente noto que alguien me coge con fuerza del brazo y me empuja bruscamente hacia dentro… de un armario.

Yo me quedó mirando a mi raptor, alucinada. Es Draco Malfoy. Está muy cerca de mí y me ha empotrado contra la pared del fondo. Vuelve a mirarme de esa extraña forma, con las pupilas muy dilatadas y los ojos brillantes. Tiene los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, y respira con dificultad.

_ ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? _exijo saber.

Señor, está demasiado cerca de mí. Ha puesto sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, impidiendo que me zafe. Hasta mi nariz llega el inconfundible olor de su cuerpo. Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.

_ Si, yo creo que si _dice en un susurro.

Y es un susurro que a mí me suena sucio y arrastrado. Cosa que hace que me quede petrificada y no ponga resistencia cuando acorta la distancia que nos separa y besa de nuevo mis labios. Es un beso lujurioso y pasional, muy erótico. Con muchos labios y lento, muy lento. Yo gimo sin poder evitarlo y me agarró a su túnica con fuerza, impidiendo que se aleje. Él nota que me esta gustando, quizá más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y aparta las manos de la pared, pegando su masculino cuerpo al mío, haciendo que lo note con todos los poros de su piel. Me coge del rostro con suavidad y profundiza en mi boca con su lengua, haciendo que gima más fuerte.

Pero… ¿Qué cojones esta pasando aquí? ¡Tendría que estar alejándolo de mi, no abrazándolo! ¡Tendría que estar pegándole un puñetazo en el estómago, una patada en los huevos que se los ponga de corbata, no acariciándole el pelo con los dedos! ¡Ay, madre! Sus manos ahora acarician la piel de mis piernas, subiéndome la falda, y, después, acariciándome el trasero. Mientras, con la otra mano, acaricia mi pelo, que esta tan rizado que le están empezando a salir tirabuzones.

Estoy loca, ya no hay duda alguna. Loca perdida, diría yo. Mandaré una lechuza a San Mungo para que vengan a por mi cuanto antes, porque esto es increíble.

Me estoy excitando… mi respiración se acelera y el corazón bombea fuerte en mi pecho. El calor inunda mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar. Pero lo peor de todo no ha sido eso, noooo señor. Lo peor de todo es que estoy contestando al beso. Me estoy colgando de su cuello y le estoy saboreando como si fuera el más exquisito manjar. Y lo es ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo es! ¡Lo admito!

Me empotra de nuevo contra la pared y me besa todavía más fuerte, todavía más profundo. Cuando la excitación no puede subir más de nivel se aparta de mí, despegando sus labios con mucha suavidad, como si no quisiera dejar de besarme jamás. Siento que mi cara arde… y el resto de mi cuerpo también. Tengo mucha calor y respiro con dificultad.

Malfoy se aleja de mí, apoyándose en la pared que tengo en frente. También respira con dificultad y se pasa sus manos, de largos y elegantes dedos, por su pelo rubio platino, que esta despeinado porque lo he estado acariciando. Siempre pensé que quien osara despeinar ese perfecto cabello acabaría muerto. Le fulminaría un rayo o algo por el estilo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que sigo viva, supongo que solo era un falso rumor.

Sus ojos se clavan en mí, mirándome profundamente, con las pupilas muy MUY dilatadas. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, los labios medio abiertos, mojados y rosados, y está apoyado en una pose muy sensual.

DIOS, pero que bueno esta, COJON. ¿Y yo? Lunática, pero no como mi querido profesor Remus, oh, no no no, lo mío no tiene arreglo ni perdón ninguno. Porque he perdido el control y me he morreado con Malfoy. Como si estuviera en celo.

_ Esto no puede estar pasando… _susurra.

Y es un susurro muy erótico, con ese tono de voz tan profundo y masculino, hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

De pronto vuelvo en mí, me enderezo del todo y me pongo delante de él, muy cerca, pongo los brazos en jarras y lo miro muy enfadada.

_ No sé qué puñetas te pasa en la cabeza, Malfoy. Pero háztelo mirar _declaro, exultante yo, y salgo de allí a grandes zancadas mientras mi orgullo herido sale a borbotones por todos los poros de todita mi piel.

Recojo el libro que había salido despedido cuando "alguien" me había empujado hacia un armario. Y sigo mi camino hacia Gryffindor con la cabeza bien alta. Mi pelo está muy rizado y yo no puedo evitar llevarme los dedos a los labios y ponerme roja de nuevo. Estoy jodida.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_ Estas jodida _dice Hermione mientras me mira con la boca abierta.

Acabo de llegar a la Sala Común y ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que he hecho? Exacto, he ido corriendo a mi mejor amiga a contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Para que ella me diga lo que yo ya se. Suerte que está sola, sentada en la mesa, haciendo los deberes.

_ ¿Crees que debo dejarme de tonterías y tirarme desde la ventana de nuestra habitación? _quiero saber mientras me siento delante de ella.

_ No digas tonterías

Yo la miro enarcando una ceja.

_ Lo que puedes hacer es evitarlo, por ejemplo.

¿Está de guasa?

_ Pero si ya lo hago y me acaba de secuestrar dentro de un armario. ¿Cómo evito eso? _quiero saber, abriendo tanto los ojos que, dentro de poco, los tendré rebotando sobre la mesa.

Hermione frunce los labios. Es algo que suele hacer cuando está buscando la respuesta a una pregunta complicada. Y mi pregunta era mucho más que complicada.

_ ¡Hey! Chicas, estáis aquí _dice Harry mientras se acerca a nosotras.

Acaba de entrar a la Sala Común con Ron detrás.

_ ¿De dónde venís? _quiero saber.

_ De la enfermería, de ver a Fred y George _comenta Ron.

_ Y ¿Cómo van?

_ Tan barbudos y canos como antes.

Yo me rio. Es algo que no se puede evitar con estos gemelos, tengo que acercarme por allí a verlos. Iré mañana, ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde y lo único que quiero hacer es meterme dentro de las sábanas y hacer como si lo que acaba de pasar en un armario no hubiera pasado jamás de los jamases.


	3. Los murmullos de los celos

Este es el tercer capítulo. Como siempre, solo Sonia Noir es mi personaje, los demás son de JK Rowling o directamente me los he inventado.

Que lo disfruten.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

3. El murmullo de los celos.

_ ¿Estás bien? _quiero saber.

Harry levanta la mirada y sus ojos verdes me atraviesan como flechas candentes. En su mirada se puede ver la pena y la frustración tatuadas. El corazón me da un pinchazo.

Lo había estado buscando durante bastante rato por todo Hogwarts, incluso lo había buscado por las mazmorras y había ido a casa de Hagrid a preguntar, pero Harry no aparecía por ningún lado. Hasta que se me ocurrió buscarlo en el único sitio donde se sentiría a gusto de veras, el campo de Quidditch.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en las gradas, con su Saeta de fuego, más solo que la una, mirando al infinito sin ver realmente nada, con la mente más en otro sitio que aquí.

Me siento a su lado y observo el paisaje. Desde donde estamos se puede ver el barco de Dumstrang y la carroza de Beauxbatons. Lo que me hace recordar por qué estamos en esta situación. Hace poco que vinieron y comenzó el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que también ha salido elegido Harry. A parte de lo que eso significaba ya de por sí, Ron se había enfadado mucho con él, porqué estaba celoso de que haya salido elegido y no se lo haya contado. A pesar de que Harry no ha metido su nombre en el cáliz. Lo ha repetido cientos de veces y, aunque no hubiera sido así, yo le creo. Por qué Harry no se pondría en peligro de muerte sin una buena razón.

_ No, no estoy bien. Nada bien, para ser exactos. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí _sonríe.

Y su sonrisa hace que sienta más ligero el corazón y que quiera salir volando, aunque luego me estampe contra el suelo al recordar el jeto que pone cada vez que Cho está cerca.

Vale, si, es guapa. Es una de esas bellezas asiática de ojos profundo, tez pálida y pelo largo y negro. Y es popular, bastante popular, de hecho. A demás, es de Ravenclaw, es bastante inteligente y más mayor que nosotros. Es… es.. ¡Es una furcia de pelo negro y ojos rasgados! ¿Vale?

No la odio… no exactamente… pero le tengo envidia de que haya podido captar la atención de Harry, algo que yo nunca he conseguido más allá del plano de amistad. Aunque, de momento, me conformo. Pero solo de momento.

_ No ha sido fácil encontrarte ¿sabes? Eres muy esquivo cuando quieres _digo mientras me esfuerzo por mostrarle una sonrisa.

Se que necesita apoyo y sé también que solo yo puedo dárselo. Ron no le quiere ver ni en pintura y Hermione está más interesada en su futuro académico y en el Torneo. A demás, a pesar de que su primer año no fue el mejor, no creo que ella sepa lo que es sentirse solo.

_ Esquivo para todo el mundo menos para la pesada de Skeeter _dice con ironía.

Y yo me rio sin poder evitarlo.

_ A esa mujer la tienen que ingresar en el ala de salud mental de San Mungo.

Esta vez es Harry quien se ríe. Su risa es alegre y contagiosa, natural, es como música para mis oídos.

_ Tú me crees ¿verdad? _quiere saber.

Me giro y me cruzo con sus ojos que buscan en mi rostro un atisbo de esperanza.

_ Claro que te creo, y Ron también te cree. Solo tiene que recordarlo.

Harry me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste y queda que me deja en la boca un sabor amargo.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Estoy agotada. Mi cerebro va a explotar de un momento a otro. Si, bueno, vale, me encantan los dragones, adoro a los dragones pero hasta para mi esto ya es demasiado. Estoy en la biblioteca con Harry y Hermione intentando encontrar algo de valor para la primera prueba del torneo. Lamentablemente, no hemos encontrado nada.

_ ¿Y si dejas que te coma y le lanzas un bombarda desde dentro? _quiero saber, con la cabeza apoyada encima de la mesa.

Hermione me dedica una de esas miradas que significan que he metido la pata hasta las orejas en algún momento de la frase. Pero Harry me dedica una sonrisa y eso me basta para soportar la bronca que aquí mi amiga está a punto de echarme.

_ Los dragones escupen fuego.

Solo ha dicho eso y solo hace falta que diga eso para que me dé de cabezazos contra la mesa.

_ Oh no, ha vuelo otra vez, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí _dice Hermione mirando hacia la puerta.

Y es que acaba de entrar Viktor Krum. Seguro que dentro de poco estarán aquí las cotorras de turno que no paran de seguirlo.

_ Si, será mejor que nos vayamos o me veré tentada a echarles el hechizo bombarda a ellas _comento mientras recogemos las cosas.

_ Ese hechizo no surge efecto sobre las personas _comenta Hermione mientras salimos.

_ Ya lo sé pero ¿Te imaginas a esas cotorras saltando por los aires? _quiero saber dirigiéndome a Harry.

Y él se echa a reír muy a gusto, seguro que se lo ha imaginado. Hermione me mira con reprobación.

_ Era broma, Granger, relájate un poco.

_ ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si Harry va a tener que enfrentare a un dragón y no tenemos ni idea de cómo?

_ Pero eso será otro día, hoy podemos reírnos _comento con una sonrisa.

Pero Hermione sigue con la misma cara de pocos amigos. Hace un recuento de lo que lleva encima y se vuelve hacia el pasillo.

_ Vaya, me he dejado la pluma en la biblioteca, esperadme aquí, en seguida vuelvo.

Y echa a andar por el pasillo mientras nosotros la seguimos con la mirada.

_ ¿Te molesta que haga bromas? _quiero saber mientras me vuelvo hacia Harry.

Harry, por toda respuesta, me abraza. Y es un abrazo fuerte y reconfortable que hace que me tiemblen las piernas y que mi pelo este muy rizado. Lo que daría porqué este momento durara la eternidad. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando el momento y la cercanía. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir veo a Malfoy, se ha quedado quieto en medio del pasillo, como si estuviera petrificado, y nos mira de una forma extraña. Ha fruncido los labios, se ha quedado pálido y sus pupilas se han contraído tanto que parece que no tenga. Así da un poco de miedo.

Harry se aparta de mí con suavidad y me dedica una sonrisa.

_ Gracias por hacer bromas, hacen que me sienta mejor.

Noto como el rubor sube a mis mejillas. Soy capaz de hacer bromas continuamente si me da más abrazos como ese.

Hermione vuelve y seguimos andando por el pasillo hacia Gryffindor. De pronto siento unas ganas tremebundas de mear, no voy a poder aguantar hasta llegar así que le digo que sigan ellos y yo me dirijo con bastante premura hacia el baño más cercano.

¡Joder! Para ser un castillo grandecito podrían haber puesto más baños, al final me voy a mear encima. Entro como un elefante en una cacharrería, espantando a algunas chicas de Beauxbatons, y me meto corriendo en uno libre.

Mientras meo escucho como las finolis de las francesas salen de allí hablando en su idioma, seguramente poniéndome de vuelta y media. Cuando acabo de mear salgo y me acerco a las pilas. Me remango, abro el grifo de agua y me lavo las manos.

Cuando me doy la vuelta… soy yo la que se queda petrificada al ver a Malfoy allí plantado. Mirándome con la misma mirada que antes. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Que esto es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! ¿Me ha seguido o que pasa aquí?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? _mi voz no suena todo lo dura que hubiera querido.

Me cojo a la pila que hay detrás de mí sin darme apenas cuenta. Mi corazón está empezando a bombear muy rápido dentro de mi pecho. Esa mirada me está poniendo muy nerviosa. Malfoy aprieta los dientes y los puños, todo su cuerpo se tensa y aparece un tic en su mandíbula.

_ ¿Tienes algo con Potter? _exige saber, escupiendo las palabras.

_ ¿Cómo dices? _la pregunta me suena tan estúpida cuando sale de mi boca como te lo ha parecido a ti, pero es que me ha dejado demasiado impactada.

Se acerca más a mí de forma dominante y segura. Lo tengo casi encima, esta tan cerca de mí que puedo aspirar su perfume.

_ ¿Tienes algo con Potter? _quiere volver a saber, esta vez casi en un susurro que suena amenazador.

Y ese susurro me cabrea y hace que me hierba la sangre en las venas. Me suelto de la pila y lo encaro, aunque me saca una cabeza.

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy _digo mientras lo miro a los ojos.

Sus pupilas se contraen todavía más. Esta temblando. No entiendo por qué esta tan furioso y por qué lo está pagando conmigo de esta manera.

Él apoya las manos en la pila que tengo detrás y se queda a escasos centímetros de mí.

_ No quiero que te acerques a él _susurra, muy cerca de mi boca.

Noto como baja la cabeza hacia mis labios ¡Este chico se ha vuelto loco de verdad! Lo empujo, quitándomelo de encima con soltura y vuelvo a encararlo. Hago un esfuerzo supremo por no pegarle un puñetazo en toda su faz.

_ ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Lárgate de aquí! _le exijo.

Pero él no se mueve, de hecho, no mueve ni un solo pelo. Se queda allí, estático, mirándome con fijeza. De pronto, sus pupilas se dilatan y levanta la cabeza sin perderme de vista. ¿Y ese cambio?

Se acerca a mí de una veloz zancada, me coge de un brazo con fuerza y me arrastra hacia los baños. Abre uno de una patada y me metre dentro. Se mete detrás de mí, cierra la puerta y me empotra contra ella, ajeno a mis quejas, impidiendo que escape.

Lo miro, con los ojos como platos por que no puedo creerme lo que está haciendo, como tampoco sé que es lo que pretende, exactamente. Me coge el rostro con las manos y se acerca tanto a mí que nuestras narices se rozan.

_ No quiero que te acerques a él _vuelve a susurrar.

Pero, esta vez, cuando voy a protestar, apaga mi voz con su labios, con su lengua que vuelve a enredarse con la mía de una forma tan sublime que hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas como una peonza. Estoy poniendo resistencia ¡claro que sí! Pero yo no tengo tanta fuerza como él ni mucho menos.

Pega su cuerpo al mío del todo, haciendo que lo note por entero, que note su cuerpo, su calor, hasta casi su respiración entrecortada. Es un beso pasional, caliente, que hace que empiece a sentir mucho calor y las piernas me tiemblen. Sus manos me acarician el pelo y yo lo abrazo ¡Si, Joder, lo abrazo! Lo pego más a mí, si es que eso es mínimamente posible, y me cojo a su túnica con mucha fuerza, impidiendo que se aleje.

Sus manos vuelan ahora por mi cuerpo. Una se cuela por debajo de mi falda, acariciando mi muslo y la otra ha encontrado mi pecho izquierdo y se entretiene cogiéndolo y rozándolo. Yo he cogido su trasero y he metido la mano por dentro de su camisa y, ahora, acaricio la piel que recubre su bien formado torso.

El calor que desprende su piel me quema las yemas de los dedos, que dejo arrastrar, luego, clavo un poco las uñas. Malfoy gime e intensifica más el beso si es que eso es posible. Pone una mano detrás de mí nuca para evitar que me aleje, aunque eso no es para nada necesario.

Le muerdo los labios con suavidad y succiono un poco, luego gimo a escasos milímetros de su boca, dejando escapar mi aliento, y él vuelve a devorarme la boca con extrema urgencia, con asfixiante necesidad, la mano que sostenía mi nuca ahora protege mi cabeza de la madera de la puerta y la otra ha traspasado la impúdica línea de mi sostén y acaricia mi pecho y mi pezón con suavidad, deleitándose con su calor.

Yo paseo mis mano por la piel de su espalda a mi antojo, acariciando con las yemas y arañando con las uñas. Saco una, estiro los dedos y los meto por entre su platino cabello, regocijándome con su suavidad y acariciando su cuero cabelludo con las yemas.

Malfoy se despega de mis labios y ataca la piel expuesta de mi cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo… y me hace un chupetón. Es una mezcla entre dolor y placer que hace que contenga un gemido y lo coja con suavidad de la cabeza. Cuando acaba pasa la lengua, toda ella, por el chupetón y luego lo besa, en una caricia caliente… sublime… luego me mira con fijeza a los ojos.

_ Me vuelves loco _susurra con decadencia_ y verte con San Potter me enfurece.

Yo le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

_ Cualquiera diría que etas celoso, Malfoy _comentó con sarcasmo.

Él me coge de la espalda y me apega a su cuerpo.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera? _quiere saber.

Pero no me da tiempo a responder, me vuelve a besar de esa manera en la que solo él besa y a mí se me olvida hasta mi nombre.

Mi pelo está completamente rizado.

Estoy jodida.


	4. Baile de Navidad

Aquí les dejo con el cuarto capítulo. Sonia Noir es mi personaje, los demás son de JK Rowling o me los he inventado.

Que lo disfruten.

Para todos aquellos que alguna vez quisieron subirse en el expreso a Hogwarts.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

4. Baile de Navidad.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? _quiero saber.

Mis ojos están tan abiertos que se me van a caer de las cuencas en cualquier momento. Por qué no puedo creerme lo que me acaba de decir Hermione.

_ Estamos ablando del mismo Viktor Krum, supongo, ese que va a todos los rincones de Hogwarts con un grupito de niñas pesadas pegadas a sus talones gritando cada vez que se gira _comento.

_ Ese mismo _me contesta ella con una sonrisilla.

_ Vaya, con la mosquita muerta _sonrió.

Estamos haciendo los deberes en la sala común. Hermione se dobla un poco sobre la mesa y me aparta el cuello de la camisa con suavidad para comprobar que el chupetón sigue ahí. Me lo he intentado esconder por todos los medios pero, claramente, ella me había pillado de lleno.

_ Le dice la sartén al cazo, aparta, que me tiznas _me dice, con las cejas levantadas.

_ Pero esto es diferente…

No sigo la frase, porque no consigo encontrar la manera más adecuada de acabarla.

_ Claro, lo tuyo es solo pasión, lo mío es romanticismo _comenta con algo de ironía en la voz.

_ Yo iba a decir, más bien, que lo tuyo es bonito y lo mío una putada como una casa _observo, tajante.

Hermione vuelve a sus deberes.

_ Bueno, esa es otra forma de decirlo _dice, como el que no quiere la cosa.

Me he pasado casi tres semanas huyendo de Draco. Cada vez que lo veo aparecer salgo escopeteada en dirección contraria, como si hubiera visto a la misma parca. Cosa que es bastante complicada porque coincidimos en bastantes clases. Pero no quiero volver a cruzarme con él, no quiero volver a verlo ni quedarme a solas, ni darle ninguna oportunidad de rapto. Sé que es algo difícil, pero me esfuerzo todo lo posible.

Por qué no quiero que vuelva a besarme, ni a tocarme, no quiero que me mire si quiera. ¿Por qué? Porque sus besos y sus caricias están haciendo que nazca algo dentro de mí, algo extraño y perturbador. Algo que hace que piense en que estará haciendo en cada momento, y a la vez hace que me siente mal y utilizada. Hace que sienta que está jugando conmigo y eso es algo que no me gusta. Me siento utilizada y confusa.

_ ¿Cómo vas tú? _quiere saber Hermione con una mueca en el rostro a caballo entre la preocupación y el escepticismo.

_ Igual _comento sin mucho entusiasmo mientras sigo haciendo mi trabajo de Transformaciones.

_ ¿No te han pedido ir al baile? _pregunta, con una ceja enarcada.

_ Si

_ ¿Y qué has contestado?

_ No

_ ¡¿Sonia?!

_ ¿Qué?

Hermione me dedica la misma cara que te dedicaría una madre cuando ve que estás haciendo algo jodidamente mal. Esa mirada me saca de mis casillas.

_ ¿Se puede saber a qué estas esperando? _quiere saber, de nuevo doblada sobre la mesa.

Mis ojos vuelan hasta el sofá de la sala común donde está Harry sentado, ablando con Ron. Hermione se da cuenta y me dedica una mirada extraña.

_ Sabes que se lo ha pedido a Cho ¿Verdad? _quiere saber, suavemente.

Sin querer hacerme daño. Aunque no lo consigue y yo le dedico una mirada de reproche.

_ Si, lo sé. Como también sé que le ha dicho que no y que no tiene pareja todavía _comento con soltura.

_ Creía que no te gustaba ser el segundo plato de nadie _observa ella con tranquilidad.

Antes de que le pueda contestar aparece Harry a mi lado y me mira de manera intensa.

_ Sonia ¿Tienes pareja para el baile? _quiere saber.

Mi corazón bombea muy fuerte dentro de mi pecho.

_ No

_ ¿Querrías ir conmigo?

Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar de la felicidad.

_ Claro que sí.

Harry sonríe y esa sonrisa me caldea el corazón y hace que mi alma eche a volar. Hermione me dedica una mirada de enfado desde en frente. Pero a mí me da igual, porque voy a ir al baile con Harry.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_ ¿Estas lista? _quiere saber Hermione asomándose al baño.

_ Si ¿Qué tal me queda? _quiero saber.

Hermione pasea su mirada por mi traje. Llevo un vestido en blanco crudo con detalles en puntilla negra. Consta de dos partes, un vestido palabra de honor, con falda de tubo hasta por encima de la rodillas de seda color blanco crudo, después una falda de puntilla negra, abierta por delante que cae hasta el suelo nace de un cinturón negro de seda que se abrocha bajo mis pechos. Me falta la torera de puntilla negra. Me he hecho un semi recogido, dejando caer las ondas de mi pelo en cascada por mi espalda. Me he pintado los ojos al estilo de los sesenta, con raya negra encima del parpado superior y los labios rojos.

_ Vas perfecta _dice, a medio camino entre la felicidad y la tristeza.

Ella lleva un vestido añil vaporoso y se ha hecho un moño detrás de la cabeza, cosa que me ha costado horrores conseguir, porque su pelo se niega a lisarse. Realmente, esta preciosa.

_ Bueno, no he podido llegar a tu nivel pero he hecho todo lo posible _sonrío mientras me pongo la torera de punto.

Hermione me sonríe pero sigue teniendo ese deje de tristeza en la cara. Bajamos juntas al gran comedor. Harry y Viktor nos están esperando. La verdad es que Harry está muy guapo con su túnica negra de gala. No como el pobre Ron, que parece un refugiado del silo XVII. La pobre Padma no puede disimular su cara de triste desconcierto. Harry se vuelve y se me queda mirando. Yo le sonrío.

_ Estas muy guapa _comenta, devolviéndome la sonrisa y tendiéndome su brazo.

Yo me agarro a él de muy buena gana.

_ Muchas gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.

Entramos al Gran Comedor y todo el mundo nos aplaude y nos saluda, aunque es algo que no me importa demasiado, porque voy cogida del brazo de Harry. Cenamos con tranquilidad mientras Percy le da el coñazo al pobre Harry y yo comento cosas con Hermione y Viktor. La verdad es que el chico es bastante simpático y se esfuerza mucho por hablar bien nuestro idioma.

Luego abrimos el baile. Bailar con Harry es como un sueño hecho realidad, no podría sentir nunca tanta felicidad como la que siento ahora. Pero, cuando acaba la canción Harry me dice que quiere sentarse. Quiero seguirle pero los gemelos me paran, quieren que baile con ellos un rato.

_ No importa, puedes bailar con ellos _me dice Harry antes de alejarse de mí.

El problema es que yo quiero que le importe.

Bailo con los gemelos y me lo paso genial, están como una cabra pero los quiero mucho y me encanta estar con ellos. Los dos me dijeron que sería un honor para ellos que fuera con alguno al baile, pero ellos saben la elección de mi estúpido corazón y lo respetaron.

Quizá no deberían de haberlo hecho.

Voy donde esta Harry, mis pies me gritan un poco de descanso. Me siento a su lado y lo observó. Tiene la mirada perdida en un punto de la sala. La sigo, solo para ver a Cho bailando con Cedric y sonriéndole. Y el corazón empieza a dolerme en el pecho.

_ Es guapa ¿Verdad? _quiero saber.

_ Sí, mucho.

_ Lástima que tenga novio _comentó.

A Harry se le oscurece la mirada de pena mientras la sigue por la pista. El corazón me duele demasiado dentro del pecho. Tanto que creo que si me clavaran un cuchillo al rojo vivo me dolería mucho menos. Necesito salir de aquí, con una urgencia apremiante.

Me levanto y, sin decir nada, me dirijo hacia las puertas con premura, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empiecen a salir a borbotones de mis ojos. Me choco con alguien en la puerta, es Draco. Me dedica una mirada de asombro mientras sigo a delante. Quiero salir, solo quiero salir de aquí. Solo quiero sentir el frío. Me quito los zapatos y comienzo a andar por la hierba helada. Todavía no ha nevado, pero no faltara mucho.

Sigo andando, ni siquiera sé a dónde me dirijo. Lo único que quiero es que me trague la tierra. Pero ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo? Me he dejado usar al fin y al cabo, tanto que lo odio y tanto que me molesta ¿Qué diferencia hay entre lo que hace Malfoy conmigo y lo que acaba de hacer Harry?

Paro mis pasos, el dolor ha subido hasta mi garganta y las lágrimas caen a mares por mis ojos. Me doblo un poco hacia delante debido al quemazón que siento en mi pecho. Casi no me deja respirar. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan a mí. Me giro con premura. Mi pelo esta liso y se pega a mi cara debido a las lágrimas.

Es Malfoy, me mira de una forma extraña, mientras aprieta los puños.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _quiero saber.

Habré la boca pero no dice nada, es como si verme llorar de esta manera, como si verme sufrir, lo paralizara.

_ ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! _chillo y mi voz se rompe por culpa de las lágrimas.

Malfoy gruñe, luego me coge de los hombros y me besa, pero yo no abro la boca, porque no quiero que me bese. Lo apartó de mi de un empujón y le doy una bofetada. Estoy muy enfadada.

_ ¡No me uses! ¡No te lo consiento! _le chillo.

Estoy temblando. Estoy furiosa… confundida… estoy desesperada. De pronto me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, más que nada porque Malfoy está en frente de mí, con la mejilla roja y me mira con furia. No es a él a quien tenía que haber abofeteado. Me tenía que haber abofeteado a mí misma, por idiota. Por haberme fallado a mí misma, por haber fallado a mis ideales, a lo que yo creo y pienso… por haberme dejado utilizar de esta manera.

Malfoy me pega a su cuerpo y me mira fijamente, a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

_ Yo no te he usado. No te miento cuando te digo que me vuelves loco, no te miento cuando te beso

Y vuelve a besarme. Es un beso necesitado y yo le contesto, porque lo necesito, lo necesita mi corazón. A él y al beso, a todas las sensaciones que me produce, todos los escalofríos. Al calor que inunda mi cuerpo por entero. Malfoy me empuja con suavidad y me apoya contra un árbol cercano. Yo me cojo a él y lo beso con pasión mientras sus manos vuelan por mi cuerpo. Subiendo por mis piernas, acariciándome el cuello y el pelo, que ahora es ondulado de nuevo. Se separa de mi boca y besa mi cuello con necesidad, dejando arrastrar los labios y mordiendo con suavidad. Y yo gimo y me agarro más a él.

Estoy perdiendo el sentido pero me da exactamente igual en estos momentos. Porque, para mí, solo existe él en estos momentos… y lo demás me importa una sebera mierda. Las piernas me fallan y Malfoy me baja hasta la hierba y me tumba, tumbándose él encima de mí. Sentirlo así me excita y no puedo evitar gemir cuando me sube la falda y pega su sexo al mío. Esta duro.

Me devora, la boca, el cuello, los hombros… y yo dejo que me devore por entero mientras gimo y me aferro a él, necesitada de más. Cuando la excitación ya es demasiada Malfoy relaja los besos, pasando de necesitados a amorosos, de nerviosos a tranquilos, de lujuriosos a dulces. Y nos comemos los labios, con mucha lengua y muy despacio. Es jugoso… me está volviendo loca.

Se separa de mí y me mira con intensidad. Nos levantamos de la hierba, nos aseamos, y volvemos al castillo en silencio. Cuando llegamos, él se dirige hacia Slythering y yo hacia las escaleras. Cuando llego a estas veo a Hermione sentada en ellas, llorando. Me vuelvo a quitar los zapatos, me siento a su lado y la abrazo, intentando consolarla. Intentado aplacar su dolor.

Aunque no dejo de pensar en Malfoy, aun lo siento y hasta puedo oler su aroma.

Estoy más que jodida, diría yo.


	5. 5 Su mejor amiga

**En este capítulo ya están en el quinto libro. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Aquí es donde empieza a liarse todo y empieza a ser más intenso y más doloroso al mismo tiempo.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_  
**

**5. Su mejor amiga.**

No estamos pasando el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, precisamente, y de eso cualquiera puede dar fe. El verano ha sido extraño. Hemos pasado gran parte en la Mansión Black, con los padres de Ron y el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Yo, por mi parte, me siento extraña. Tengo un sentimiento dentro de mí que no sabría muy bien cómo explicar.

He extrañado a Draco, aunque odie profundamente tener que admitirlo, y Harry últimamente esta de un humor de perros. Aunque no es raro teniendo en cuenta que la Suma Inquisidora, Dolores Umbridge, nos está haciendo la vida imposible, pero a él especialmente. Yo intento apoyarlo en todo y creo en él, creo en él con fe ciega. Porque nunca ha tenido motivos para mentirme. Ni a mí ni a nadie.

Pero, de pronto, no quiero estar cerca de él.

Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, Cho lo está pasando mal y, en consecuencia, Harry también. Más teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien lo vio morir. Así que, cada vez que nos quedamos solas o que me busca, es para hablar de que Cho lo está pasando mal y de que los alumnos no le creen y están cometiendo un grave error.

¿Y yo? Bueno, tuve una larga charla con la Suma Inquisidora, que estaba particularmente interesada en mis raíces Banshees y quiso saber donde estaba mi abuela y si era capaz de echar maldiciones como ellas. También me comento que no le agrada el tipo de música que suelo cantar y que está totalmente prohibida en Hogwarts.

Hasta eso son capaces de quitarme, hasta mi amada música. Ya no tengo nada en lo que evadirme y me niego a acribillar a Hermione con mis problemas y mis comidas de cabeza, ya tiene ella suficiente con tener que aguantar al malhumorado Harry.

Estoy sentada en la orilla del lago, tirando piedrecitas a su superficie. Tengo ganas de llorar.

Bueno, realmente tengo ganas de cantar, me muero por cantar. Pero estoy tan triste, tan deprimida, que creo que lo único que sería capaz de cantar son canciones de pena y por eso si que no paso.

Una solitaria lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Lo sé porque la noto, caliente, bajar por mi cara. Escucho unos pasos que se acercan y me la seco con mucha rapidez.

_ Estabas aquí _dice Harry cuando llega a mi altura.

Mierda, me ha vuelto a encontrar. Yo me vuelvo hacia él y asiento con la cara. Soy incapaz de decir nada, porque mi garganta está colapsada. Sigo teniendo muchas ganas de llorar.

_ Tu pelo lleva liso mucho tiempo _observa, después de sentarse a mi lado.

Yo me vuelvo hacia él y lo observó con mi mirada triste de perro hambriento. Siempre tengo esa cara cuando siento pena o cuando no me encuentro bien, no lo puedo evitar, es tan natural en mí como el respirar.

_ Te han quitado tu adorada música. Lo siento mucho _dice y suena sincero, como siempre.

Niego con la cabeza. Sigo sin poder decir nada. Las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos al recordarlo.

_ He visto a Cho.

No, mierda, ya está ahí otra vez el dichoso tema. Las lágrimas se me secan de golpe y la tristeza es sustituida por un cabreo monumental.

_ ¿Y como esta? _pregunto.

No lo quiero saber. Sé que está mal, muy mal. Ha perdido a su novio, nunca más lo volverá a ver. Lo sé.

Sé que está destrozada y el hecho de que Harry me lo repita día sí y día también no ayuda.

_ La he visto más entera.

_ Me alegro.

No es del todo cierto. Me alegraría mucho más si la dichosa conversación no volviera a aparecer en mi vida jamás de los jamases.

O si Cho se buscara otro novio. Cosas que no van a pasar en un futuro inmediato, lo que hace que me cabree todavía más.

_ Eres una buena amiga _comenta él.

No sabría yo que decirle. Por toda respuesta le dedico una sonrisa que hasta a mi me ha parecido forzada.

Siento que estoy siendo cruel. Estoy pagando una cosa con él que no debería, porque no es culpa suya. La culpa es mía por no haberle contado nunca lo que siento. Quizá me hubiera ahorrado sufrimiento.

_ Tú has estado siempre conmigo y has aguantado muchas cosas y pasado mucho también.

_ Son cosas de amigos.

Aunque no me lo crea del todo.

_ No, eso no es así.

Me giro hacia él. Ese comentario me ha impactado bastante.

Harry está muy cerca de mí y me clava esos ojazos verdes que me vuelven loca con mucha intensidad. Brillan, y tienen las pupilas dilatadas. Sus labios están rosados, húmedos y entreabiertos. Su respiración es profunda y constante, fuerte.

Trago saliva, me estoy poniendo nerviosa por momentos y no tengo ni pajolera idea de por qué.

En esos momentos me doy cuenta de que el dorso de su mano derecha sangra. Le cojo la mano con rapidez solo para ver tatuada la frase "No diré mentiras", sangrando.

_ Esa mujer es un demonio ¡Cual rayo le parta! Deseo que se rompan todos los platitos con gatitos que tiene colgados de las paredes. Deseo que se quede calva, deseo que le salga en la mano "Soy tan agradable como una serpiente de cascabel" _digo mientras saco un poco de venda de mi mochila.

Suerte que he estado practicando vendajes hoy, sin que la Suma Inquisidora me viera, por supuesto.

_ ¡Eh! Te veo muy preparada _me dice mientras le vendo la mano herida.

_ Quiero ser Sanadora y la única manera de practicar es sin que me vean.

Cuando acabo la acaricio con delicadeza. Me sabe muy mal que le haya hecho esto.

Resoplo de rabia.

Harry me coge de la cara y hace que levanta la mirada y le mire a los ojos.

_ No te enfades _susurra.

¡Dios! Esta muy cerca… ¡Esta muy cerca! Casi puedo tocar su nariz con la mía.

Harry coge mi cabeza con las dos manos con mucha suavidad y me mira fijamente. No sé que va ha hacer, no tengo ni idea…

De pronto me besa, es suave y dulce y… extraño. Pide permiso con la lengua y yo abro los labios. Nuestras lenguas se enroscan con delicadeza, me acaricia el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Abro los ojos, no sé muy bien porqué pero los abro. Y veo algo que me deja congelada.

Malfoy.

Malfoy está frente a mí. Está viendo como me beso con Harry, como acaricia mi cara y yo su cabello.

Está rígido, aprieta los puños con fuerza y sus ojos están fijos en nosotros. Inmóviles.

Da un paso hacia delante, pero parece pensárselo dos veces y da la vuelta sobre sí mismo y desaparece por donde ha venido.

Harry y yo nos separamos con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el colegio en completo silencio.

Un silencio que me aprisiona y me mata.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_ ¿Qué te ha besado? ¡¿Por qué te ha besado?! _quiere saber Ginny.

Estamos sentadas en la sala común de Gryffindor y yo acabo de contarle a ella y a Hermione lo que ha pasado.

Hermione, por su parte, le dedica una mirada significativa a la pelirroja. Ginny vuelve la cabeza y no dice nada. Sabemos perfectamente lo que está pensando, no hace falta ni que lo diga en voz alta. Para nosotras es como un condenado libro abierto.

_ Parece que le gustas _comenta Hermione con suavidad.

_ ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! _medio chillo.

Todos se vuelven a mirarme.

_ ¡¿Otra prohibición?! ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Prohibido ir al baño o qué? _digo, intentando disimular.

La gente se lo traga por que vuelven las cabezas y siguen a lo suyo.

_ No te tomo el pelo _contesta mi amiga.

_ Si le gustara ¿No crees que lo hubiera hecho antes en lugar de darme la tabarra con Cho?

Mi amiga se queda en silencio, pensativa, intentando darme una contestación.

_ Quizá se haya dado cuenta de que quien le gusta de verdad eres tu _comenta.

Yo le dedico una mirada rápida de arriba abajo.

_ ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga?

A la hora de la verdad mi amiga Hermione no es tan cándida, te dice la verdad te guste o no como suene. Creo que el amor a hecho mella en ella y ahora ya no es la misma.

En esos momentos entran por la puerta Harry y Ron. Las chicas nos callamos de pronto y los miramos en silencio.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? Os habéis callado muy de golpe _observa Ron.

_ No, no ha ocurrido nada ¿Qué tal vosotros? _quiere saber Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo _me dice Harry.

Asiento con la cabeza y lo sigo hacia fuera de la casa.

_ Siento lo que ha pasado hace un momento. No sé que me ha pasado por la cabeza. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que siga siendo así siempre _dice, mientras clava sus ojos verdes en los míos.

Me quedo en silencio porque sus palabras, aunque no tenían mala intención, han dolido más que si me hubiera pegado un puñetazo.

Quiere que seamos siempre amigos… pero yo no quiero ser su amiga, yo quiero ser más, mucho más.

_ Todo esto de la Suma Inquisidora y lo que le ha pasado a Cho me está superando, lo siento de verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

¿Y si le digo que no? Que no puedo perdonarle por besarme, por enamorarme como lo ha hecho y ahora decirme que solo quiere ser mi amigo. Siempre.

¡No puedo! ¡No puedo y no quiero! Quiero que seas mío ¡MIO! No de Cho, ni de nadie.

Agacho la cabeza, todavía en silencio, y apartó la mirada hacia algún punto en el suelo de piedra del pasillo.

No quiero perdonarlo, pero sé que no se lo merece. Sé que no tiene la culpa, que he sido yo quien me he enamorado de él y que todavía no he aprendido que soy solo una amiga para él y que quiere a Cho.

_ Ha sido raro _comentó.

Lo peor de todo es que es verdad. Fue muy raro, y no solo por que fuera él quien me besara. No lo sentí como sentí los besos que me dio Draco.

_ Si, un poco sí. Lo siento mucho _dice mientras me abraza.

Yo me dejo abrazar pero siento un extraño vacío en mi pecho, ahí donde antes estaba mi corazón. Ahora no hay más que un agujero negro y profundo.

_ Eres muy importante para mí y quiero que lo sigas siendo siempre _dice mientras se separa un poco de mí y me sonríe.

Le devuelvo una sonrisa triste. No me apetece sonreír.

Lo único que me apetece es cantar.


	6. 6 ¿Si esto es amor?

**Para este capítulo he usado una canción reciente de Pink, aunque sé que en aquella época todavía no había salido, pero da igual. **

**Try-Pink (Traducida)**

**¡Atención! Escena de sexo anal.**

**En este capítulo Sonia se da cuenta de muchas cosas y de algo muy importante.**

**Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

**6. ¿Si esto es amor?**

Llevo aquí sentada un buen rato, cantando, aprovechando que nadie me oye, aprovechando que nadie me mira, y las palabras salen de mi boca casi sin poder evitarlo. Casi sin poder pararlas.

_ (Canción) ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo? ¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira? A veces, pienso que es mejor, nunca preguntar por qué.

Me siento mal, me siento muy MUY mal.

_ (Canción) Donde hay deseo habrá una llama, donde hay una llama alguien está destinado a salir quemado. Pero el que este arda no significa que vayas a morir. Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar...

Sí, hay que intentarlo, hay que levantarse de nuevo. Aunque me encuentro fatal, tengo que sacar la fuerza de donde sea e intentarlo una vez más. Tengo que ser fuerte. Mi abuela me enseñó a serlo.

_ Estabas aquí.

Me giró con brusquedad y veo a Malfoy ahí plantado una vez más.

Estamos en el mismo sitio donde me vio besarme con Harry. Él de pie, un poco más allá y yo sentada en la orilla del lago. Justamente en el mismo sitio.

_ Aunque estas sola en esta ocasión _el timbre de su voz es burlón y tiene los ojos fijos en mi.

_ Si _digo de forma queda.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el lago.

_ ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu novio? _quiere saber, acercándose un poco a mí.

Se escucha un trueno y creo que ha sido en mi interior.

_ No es mi novio _digo de forma brusca.

_ Vaya ¿Te ha dado calabazas?

Le dedicó una mirada de desagrado desde mi posición, sentada en el suelo.

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Se vuelve a oír un trueno, pero esta vez más cerca.

Un rayo cruza el firmamento y lo veo reflejado en los ojos grises de Draco. Sus pupilas están muy contraídas, algo que le da un aspecto un poco siniestro.

Lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y no lleva la túnica.

_ Te dije que no quería que te acercaras a él _me dice de forma desagradable.

_ Yo me acercó a quien me da la gana _le digo mientras me levanto del suelo y lo encaro.

Me saca una cabeza, pero me da exactamente lo mismo en estos mismos momentos. No consiento que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, y mucho menos él. Porque nadie tiene motivos para hacerlo, se perfectamente que tengo que hacer en cada momento.

Bueno, en casi todos. Porque ahora mismo no sé si pegarle un puñetazo en la cara o una patada en los huevos.

El rostro se le crispa y se vuelve a escuchar un trueno, casi encima de nosotros. El viento me está revolucionando el pelo, que vuela liso y libre a mí alrededor.

_ Llevas el pelo liso mucho tiempo _dice, haciendo la misma observación que mi amigo días antes.

_ No está siendo una temporada muy feliz que digamos _observo.

_ Eso tiene solución _dice y luego me coge de la nuca y me acerca a él con violencia.

Me besa con fuerza.

Lo apartó de mí de un empujón.

_ ¡¿Estás loco?!

_ Siempre me haces la misma pregunta y siempre te daré la misma contestación. Sí, estoy loco… por ti _dice de forma decadente antes de volver a asaltar mis labios.

Me he quedado tan petrificada que soy incapaz de moverme, incapaz de reaccionar cuando él mete la lengua en mi boca con rapidez y me devora con pasión.

Gimo en su boca, es algo que no puedo evitar, es algo que sale completamente solo de mis labios, sin poder retenerlo y eso hace que se anime más y me abrace a su cuerpo.

_ Aparta de mí _le digo cuando consigo zafarme de sus labios.

Estoy haciendo fuerza con los brazos para alejarlo, pero él me tiene retenida entre sus brazos.

_ ¿No te gusta? _quiere saber mientras besa mi cuello.

_ ¡No! _chillo y consigo apartarme de él.

Ahora llueve con fuerza encima de nosotros, empapándonos por completo y escondiendo mis lágrimas.

Aunque no sé porqué lloro.

_ Mientes _dice de forma peligrosa.

_ No miento _murmuro.

_ Gimes cuando te beso y me abrazas y acaricias. Eso dice que te gusta _observa, intentando acercarse a mí.

_ ¡¿Cuánto hace de eso?! _exijo saber.

Malfoy clava los pies en la tierra.

_ Sé que he dejado que pasara demasiado tiempo. Lo cierto es que he intentado olvidarte. Y no es la primera vez _comenta mientras dirige su mirada a la superficie del lago.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? _pregunto con suavidad.

Ahora clava los ojos en mí.

_ Estoy enamorado de ti.

¡Venga hombre! ¿Por quién me toma, por una idiota? ¿Se piensa que soy tan tonta como para creérmelo?

Digo lo que pienso en voz alta y me dedica una mirada extraña.

_ Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, sentada en el taburete con aquel gran gorro encima de tu cabeza. Pensé que no podía haber nada más hermoso que tú en el mundo. Y no me equivocaba _sonrió.

¿Está hablando en serio? No puede ser… no-puede-ser.

_ Cuanto te di clase me di cuenta de cómo eras en realidad. Fue algo maravilloso para mí.

Me he quedado muda, porque lo que está pasando en estos momentos suena muy irreal.

_ He intentado olvidarte muchas veces y de muchas maneras. Pero no he podido. Y ya me trae sin cuidado de que casa seas, de si eres sangre pura o no y de lo que piensen los demás. Quiero estar contigo y pienso luchar por esto. Pienso luchar por ti.

Se vuelve a acercar a mí con rapidez y vuelve a besarme en los labios. No puedo reaccionar, no puedo decir ni hacer nada, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, como si fuera tonta pérdida.

Pero dentro de mi ser he notado un alivio inmenso y mi corazón late en mi pecho, feliz.

Señor, me he enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Noto que mi pelo se riza mientras él profundiza el beso. Luego se aparta con suavidad y me mira a los ojos.

_ Esto me gusta más _dice mientras pasa los dedos por mi pelo.

Pero mi mente se niega a aceptarlo y me apartó de él.

_ Creo que te has equivocado. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti, es más, me das asco.

Que ¿por qué miento? Porque está en mi naturaleza defenderme. Así que eso hago, me defiendo mintiendo y ahogando estos sentimientos que se arremolinan en mi interior y que por nada del mundo pienso admitir.

Algo en el rostro de Draco cambia, se crispa un poco y sus ojos vuelven a cambiar. Sus pupilas vuelven a contraerse casi al máximo y me dedica una sonrisa que da un poco de miedo. Doy un paso atrás por instinto.

De pronto me coge de la muñeca con fuerza y me arrastra con él. Ajeno a mis quejas y a mis intentos de soltarme me arrastra hasta el colegio cuya figura negra se recorta contra el cielo encapotado de nubes de tormenta.

_ ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! _exijo.

Pero mis exigencias son pasadas olímpicamente por alto. Me lleva hacia un lado del muro, lejos de la puerta principal. No sé muy bien que pretende hacer.

Se mete por lo que yo creo que es un muro pero, en realidad, no hay ningún muro, detrás hay un largo pasillo y al fondo unas escaleras. He dado un respingo porque pensaba que se comía el muro, pero no era más que un muro falso, como una especie de holograma.

Me pregunto cómo descubrió este pasadizo.

Recorremos el pasillo y subimos la escalera, dejando un reguero de gotas de agua y pisadas por el suelo de piedra. Llegamos a las mazmorras.

_ ¡Te has vuelto loco perdido! ¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas? _exijo saber mientras intento zafarme, pero no hay manera humana.

Sigue arrastrándome por el pasillo de las mazmorras y tuerce a la izquierda. Luego a la izquierda otra vez y se dirige directamente a un cuadro que está vacío.

¿Va a pasar lo mismo que con el muro?

Ah, pues sí.

Draco cruza sin miramiento alguno y hace que cruce yo. Hay un pasillo corto y al final una puerta. Cruzamos el pasillo en dos zancadas y entramos en la habitación.

Es redonda, está iluminada por velas y tiene unos altos ventanales que dan a las entrañas mismas del lago, lo que le da a todo un aspecto verde moco desagradable. Es un poco extraño ver pasar a los peces tranquilamente al otro lado.

Hay una cama grande con dosel, un par de mesitas, una cómoda grande y un espejo.

_ ¿Qué es este sitio? _quiero saber, asombrada.

_ No lo tengo demasiado claro. Lo único que sé es que nadie sabe que existe. Yo lo descubrí por casualidad, a veces vengo aquí a pensar.

_ Me parece muy bien ¡Ahora déjame ir!

Draco sonríe con malicia. Aprieta un poco más su mano en mi muñeca y me lanza hacia la cama, haciendo que lance un pequeño grito y me tumbe encima. Acto seguido se tumba encima de mí, cortándome la salida. Me coge las muñecas con sus grandes manos.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tengo su cuerpo completamente encima del mío y su boca muy cerca de la mía. Su pelo mojado cae, desordenado, a ambos lados de su cara. En ese instante un estúpido pensamiento pasa, fugaz, por mi mente.

Es muy, MUY guapo.

Y con el pelo mojado y revolucionado es más guapo todavía si es que es posible. Mi respiración se agita y entorno los ojos.

Malfoy sonríe de satisfacción.

Antes de que pueda decir nada al respecto, acorta la distancia que nos separa y besa mis labios con pasión, con mucha lengua. Mientras, su mano desanuda mi corbata y la deja a un lado. Luego va desabrochando mi camisa poco a poco, con decadencia, mientras devora mi boca como si fuera manjar de dioses.

¿Y sabéis que es lo peor de todo?

Que estoy correspondiendo al beso. Estoy gimiendo en su boca de puro gusto, porque sus besos son lo más maravilloso que hay en este mundo y, aunque duela admitirlo, no tienen ni punto de comparación con los de Harry.

Los besos de Draco hacen que la sangre en mis venas y hasta mi propia alma arda con el fuego de esta pasión que me consume y me pone la piel de gallina.

Me quita la camisa y no opongo resistencia. Pero, cuando separa sus labios de los míos y posa una de sus manos en mi pecho la cordura vuelve a mí ser. Lo empujo para que se aparte de mí pero está demasiado cerca y es demasiado grande para que lo consiga.

Draco entorna los ojos.

_ ¡Aparta! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? _digo mientras hago fuerza para apartarlo de mí.

_ Te hago el amor _contesta, simple y llanamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No puedo abrir más los ojos porque se me caerán de las órbitas al final.

_ ¡Yo no quiero que me hagas el amor!

Mi cuerpo esta temblando. Esta es mi primera vez pero, extrañamente, no tengo miedo. Estoy excitada, y mi pelo, que ya no se puede rizar más, da fe de ello.

_ ¿Es tu primera vez? _quiere saber, adivinando mis pensamientos.

No contesto, no hace falta. Sus palabras me han dejado petrificada. Mi sueño había sido que fuera Harry quien me hiciera suya por primera vez. Pero mi corazón no está para nada de acuerdo conmigo en estos momentos y late, frenético, dentro de mi pecho, exultante de alegría.

_ No tengas miedo, lo hare muy suave, no te hare daño _dice mientras baja la cabeza hasta mi cuello y comienza a lamer y a besar mi piel con majestuosidad.

Pero mi mente se niega e intento separarlo de mí con todas mis fuerzas. Draco se deja caer encima de mí con suavidad, apresándome contra la cama. Coge mis muñecas y las pone por encima de mi cabeza. Con mi propia corbata me ata las manos entre ellas y luego al cabezal de la cama, impidiendo de esa manera que oponga más resistencia.

Estoy atrapada, sistemáticamente atrapada, y no puedo hacer nada por liberarme.

Por desgracia, no me refiero solo al hecho de que acaban de atarme al cabezal de una cama con mi propia corbata. No.

Me refiero a que me está mirando con esos ojos grises, fríos, que ahora me abrasan la piel, y me quedo prendida de ellos, como se queda prendida una polilla de la luz de una lámpara. Hasta que la toca, presa de la atracción, y se quema.

Malfoy acorta la distancia y besa mis labios de nuevo, suave, mientras acaricia mis brazos y después mis pechos.

Creo que ya me he quemado y ya no hay vuelta atrás para esto ¿Verdad?

Le quita los tirantes a mi sostén y, después, libera mis pechos con suavidad, sin dejar de besar mis labios. Los acaricia con algo de fuerza, pellizcando los pezones y haciendo que gima en su boca.

Baja las caderas y acaricia mi sexo con el suyo. Esta duro, como una piedra. Esa sensación me excita, más de lo que puede excitarme ninguna otra cosa en el mundo entero.

Draco sube la intensidad de sus besos y de sus caricias. Sus manos bajan hasta mi falda, la desabrochan y la arrastran hasta mis pies, junto con mis braguitas.

Me quita los zapatos y los calcetines mientras lo observo entre temerosa y sorprendida.

Draco clava en mí sus ojos grises mientras se quita la camisa, los zapatos, calcetines y, después, baja de un tirón pantalones y calzoncillos, mostrándome en toda su gloriosa grandaria su miembro excitado y erecto.

Yo no quiero, no puedo permitirlo.

_ ¡No! _chillo mientras pongo el cuerpo de lado y encojo las piernas para que no acceda a mi sexo, que esta mojado por la visión.

Draco se arrodilla en la cama y sube por mi cuerpo besando a su paso. Mis muslos, mi trasero, mis caderas, mi espalda. De pronto siento un dedo indagador en mi culo que baja hasta la entrada de mi sexo y se sumerge en mi humedad, haciendo que reprima un grito.

_ Amor, estas muy mojada _susurra en mi oído de forma dulce.

No puedo decir nada, es demasiado placentero lo que me está haciendo. Tengo que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no gemir de puro gusto mientras ese dedo entra y sale de mi humedad de forma rítmica.

Me relajo, no puedo evitarlo y Draco aprovecha la ocasión para tumbarme boca arriba de nuevo en la cama. Me abre las piernas y mete la cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo mi sexo con extremada urgencia. Haciendo que gima con fuerza y me coja a mis ataduras con fuerza.

Enarco la espalda. Esa lengua… esa lengua que baila rítmicamente encima de mi clítoris… es lo más placentero que he sentido jamás en mi vida.

Draco mete dos dedos en mi humedad esta vez, al mismo tiempo que me masturba con sus labios y su lengua. No aguanto mucho más… el orgasmo me sorprende arrastrando su nombre de forma sucia y lasciva. Él sube por mi cuerpo besando y lamiendo a su paso hasta que alcanza mis labios y me besa con pasión.

Tantea mi entrada con su sexo y mete solo la puntita, un poquito, luego un poquito más y, cuando está seguro de que puede entrar sin problemas, se hunde en mi interior por completo, de una certera embestida, haciendo que enarque la espalda y gima con fuerza.

Y empieza con el dulce vaivén, despacio, luego cada vez más deprisa, de forma frenética y profunda hasta que vuelvo a tocar el cielo con las manos.

_ Cambiemos de posición _dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa.

Me da la vuelta sobre mi misma haciendo que me apoye en mis brazos. A cuatro patas.

Antes de que pueda decir nada al respecto vuelve a penetrarme y comienza con un decadente vaivén que hace que pierda un poco el sentido y que solo sea capaz de gemir. He cerrado los ojos, tengo la boca abierta y la saliva cae, caliente, por la comisura de mis labios y recorre mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Mi fluido cae entre mis piernas como ríos de lava mientras ese miembro cálido y duro se adueña de mi interior a sabiendas de que no habrá dueño alguno más que él para mi intimidad. Me ha hecho suya, para siempre.

Me lame la espalda y acaricia mis pechos mientras gime de forma ronca y suave. Es muy excitante sentirlo así. Cualquiera diría que está perdiendo el sentido. Mete un dedo en mi boca y yo lo succiono como si fuera el más hermoso de los manjares. Lo retira.

Estoy a punto de…

_ Dracoooo_ digo de forma involuntariamente dulce y cadente mientras exploto en mi orgasmo.

Él saca su miembro de mi interior y mete sus dedos, pringándolos con mi humedad. Acaricia con ellos mi ano con suavidad. No entiendo muy bien que está haciendo. Lo lame con decadencia, adentrando un poco su lengua, luego mete uno de sus dedos.

_ Ah… ¿Qué haces? _quiero saber de forma suave.

Se siente raro. No duele ni nada por el estilo pero es extraño. Comienza a moverlo de dentro a fuera con suavidad, haciendo círculos. Luego mete otro dedo.

Me está gustando, es muy excitante.

_ Quiero hacerte mía por entero _murmura con su sensual y masculina voz en mi oído.

Penetra mi vagina de nuevo y luego, muy lentamente, penetra mi ano con suavidad, procurando no hacerme daño. Al principio no se mueve, necesito acoplarme a su intromisión pero lo siento arder en mi interior.

_ Muévete…. Por favor… _suplico.

Y mis suplicas son obedecidas.

_ Si, amor _dice mientras sale poco a poco y vuelve a entrar de nuevo.

Así una vez y otra, y otra hasta que llega al orgasmo y explota en mi interior.

Ha sido algo maravilloso.

Me desata con suavidad y nos tumbamos en la cama mientras devoro su boca con necesidad. Me ha dado algo maravilloso, no puedo créemelo. ¿Esto es amor? Es increíble.

Se aparta un poco de mí y me sonríe.

_ ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? _pregunto.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

_ No, creo que vivo mejor en la ignorancia.

Draco se ríe y es una risa fresca y agradable que ha salido de su ser de forma muy natural y me hace feliz.

Volvemos a besarnos. No quiero que este momento pase nunca pero pasa y ya es hora de volver.

Draco me acompaña hasta el muro falso, nos besamos con suavidad. Ninguno ha dicho nada de momento. Él coge mi rostro con suavidad y me mira a los ojos.

_ Ha sido maravilloso _susurra cerca de mis labios.

Le miro sin saber muy bien que contestar. Le beso son suavidad de nuevo y salgo por donde he entrado. Me vuelvo pero ya no lo puedo ver.

Me doy media vuelta sobre mi misma y sigo mi camino hasta Gryffindor.

Sigue lloviendo, pero ya no me importa.


End file.
